


Regret

by FoxBellyBloat (Howdytherebuddy0420)



Series: OC stories - kink [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Anthro main character, Belly Kink, Gassy stomach, Main character uses they/them pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Overstuffed, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Tummy Ache, belly ache, bloated, indigestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdytherebuddy0420/pseuds/FoxBellyBloat
Summary: In which the main character regrets having indulged so much.
Series: OC stories - kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141163
Kudos: 11





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of making this an actual character, any name ideas?
> 
> Correction, their name is Serphis.

They groaned as they changed position for the fifth time that night, slowly and carefully shifting onto their right side. Their tail lashed in pain, curling tightly at the tip. They blearily looked over to the bedside table, head pounding, checking the clock: 3:45 AM now. A clawed hand slowly and shakily made its way from gripping their sheets, over to the main source of their misery; their stomach.

The belly in question laid heavy on their sheets, round and taut, filled far past what would cause true harm to most people. Luckily for them, they weren’t most people. It was bloated to if not past the size of a basketball, packed tight as a drum. Even their sides were swollen, rounded out in a way that left their abdomen almost spherical, the building pressure within barely having any give to it. Their stomach burbled angrily as their hand gingerly made contact with their bloated flank, causing them to wince in discomfort.

The source of their awful, torturous belly ache was, regrettably, their own fault. An afternoon and night spent partying without a care at a club they’d come across, drinking and eating well past their fill the entire time. This had inevitably turned into an early morning full of regret - they can only vaguely recall the miserable, drunken walk home at around one in the morning, stomach contents sloshing violently, and noisily, with every unsteady step. Their belly was well and truly stuffed to the point of horrible overfullness, struggling to digest everything packed into it. Their already present indigestion was only made worse by the gas brewing rapidly within, their stomach terribly upset by an excess of alcohol and greasy food. The sickly mix contained within their stomach churned tangibly under their skin, creating more gas and further stretching out their poor digestive system.

Their lower belly let out a loud, long, sickly gurgle, the barely digested food within having made its way down far too soon in a desperate attempt to ease the burden on their overtaxed guts. An attempt that, unfortunately, backfired however. Their intestines couldn’t properly process the contents hastily loaded into them, the failed digestive attempt only causing more gas to bloat their lower belly, stretching it out painfully.

They softly whimpered, wishing their partner was with them to try to soothe their aches. But unfortunately, they were alone tonight, their partner not due to visit them until later that week. There would be no relief found tonight. Just as they thought that, their stomach let out a liquidy gurgle, signaling that it was once again getting more upset. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Little fun tidbit, this started out as a fanfiction that I turned into a more nonspecific thing so I could just make a character here


End file.
